


Ah, We Are Approaching Martinique!

by SenI



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Comedian Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: Comedian Richie Tozier is headed on a new tour for his latest stand-up special, but before it can start he needs a general check-up and physical to appease the production and insurance companies shelling out for promotional campaigns and advertising. All of it seem very routine and tedious to him, that is until he sees the Doctor Kaspbrak that he had been sent too and all aggravation and petulance had left and been replaced by desire, lust, and sheer anxiety. Reciprocated feelings from the Doctor as well cause the change of this routine exam into a salacious play of dominance and a sexually charged game of who will break character first.(AKA Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak gives Comedian Richie Tozier a physical, and shameless Doctor/Patient smut ensues.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Ah, We Are Approaching Martinique!

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first IT fandom fic, and it's Richie/Eddie of course. After seeing the amazing reboot films, I did what I always do after watching a film/show that I fall in love with and immediately dove right into the fandom and fanfics. There are some incredible writers in this fandom and their passion and love for the story, characters, and relationships completely swept me up so I was inspired to add my meager little attempt in. I really fell in love with the Reddie ship especially after reading so many beautiful (and hot lol) fics and just generally loving the characters and all the actors and the amazing chemistry they have with each other.
> 
> Apparently there's a consensus that comedian Richie's joke style is akin to John Mulaney? Lol which is hilarious and amazing and I am definitely all for that idea, so obviously I got a little inspired by one of his stories/routines in particular (link at the end) and my mind just kind of ran away with it and this is the result. This also includes the added head canon of Eddie being a doctor which I've seen in a few other fics, so I tried to be somewhat scientifically accurate as far as mostly medical jargon without going too overboard. Hope I did alright.

**I wanted to get some visual aids to use as inspiration for the mental images while writing, so I found these and kind of put a little collage together lol.**

_‘Where the fuck is this place?’_ Richie had been driving around aimlessly for what felt like an hour trying to find the office building of the doctor his agent had found for him to see. Mandatory physicals before gigs or tours were routine, but why Richie couldn’t see his regular G.P. in LA and was being sent to one that had been arranged for him by the production company presenting his new tour was beyond him. His GPS was no help navigating the unfamiliar New York City streets in the posh, upscale area and a migraine was quickly forming. Luckily, he had finally arrived at the correct building which looked, to his complete lack of surprise, fancy as fuck. 

The inside of the particular doctor’s office was just as ostentatious, and Richie had to wonder if the doctor’s taste in ornate décor was responsible for the look or if the office just came like that. He signed in and waited. 

After flipping through his phone for a bit and checking out the Twitter feed for his upcoming tour announcement, he thought maybe he should look up this doctor he’d been sent too. There weren’t many plaques on the wall with degrees, accolades, or even pictures to give him a bit of an insight into just what kind of quack he was getting stuck with. The only thing he had was a name, and just as he was about to Google it, a nurse announced his name and ushered him into the private examination room. 

“Just have a seat and relax. Doctor Kaspbrak will be right with you.” The cheerful young nurse informed him. 

He gave a cheesy thumbs up. “Groovy.” Then proceeded to hop up onto the examination table. His nervous pan around the room, accompanied by his fidgeting hands and the slight swinging of his legs, distracted him from the odd look directed at him by the nurse on account of his weird behaviour and word choices. She shut the door with a puzzled shake of her head, and Richie was once again alone with his thoughts. 

The exam room, though still befittingly cold and sterile looking, was also nicely decorated. Although this space’s walls shared the abstract expressionist paintings with quite a few more degrees and articles of the doctor’s, along with some pictures. Richie got up to get a closer look. 

“That...can’t be him.” His eyes shot back and forth to the few photos of the doctor on display. Most were quite academic looking; poses for professional shots used in medical journals and for other scholarly purposes, but there were a few candid photos of the man smiling, in normal (though still very nice looking) attire, looking playful and genuine with what seemed like a group of close friends. The most shocking (and unnerving) aspect of these pictures for Richie was the fact that apparently this doctor was fine as all hell. Petite yet fit body, beautifully sultry brown eyes, light brown hair expertly coifed in that ‘sexy, messy, just-got-out-of-bed look’, and, _oh yeah,_ the most beautiful smile surrounded by the sexiest DSLs he had ever seen. Before Richie could calm his brain down from the induced panic of having to be up close and personal with a man straight out of one of his sexual fantasies, or talk himself into realizing this guy couldn’t possibly look this fucking perfect in real life, in walked the vision himself. 

Richie quickly stepped back over to the exam table and leaned against it with his arms crossed in an attempt to look completely nonchalant. He tried to hide his wide eyes and slightly gaping maw as the Doctor Kaspbrak that had walked in somehow looked even better in person, and the comedian knew he was utterly fucked since he was going to have to be in a very close proximity with this new addition to his spank bank and he had no idea how he was supposed to keep any kind of composure with... _that_ about to get into his personal space and most likely touch him in any and every area he needed too. 

The doctor took the briefest glance upward from the chart in his hands before closing the door behind himself and walking over to the small desk made up with a computer and accompanying rolling stool. 

“Good morning Mister...” _Additional quick glimpse back at the file_ , “Tozier. I’m Dr. Kaspbrak. How are you feeling today?” 

Richie gulped audibly in a move to stifle the atrocious one-liner his juvenile brain was trying to force out, most likely along the lines of _‘Better, now that you’re here’_ , and cleared his throat before answering. 

“Uh...I’m good, thanks. I mean, I’m really just here to get cleared for a tour I’m going on.” The doctor typed away at the computer as he spoke. “How...how are you?” 

_‘Oh come on man, what the fuck was that?’_ Richie mentally scolded himself for his verbal diarrhea, but the dumb remark did get Doctor Hottie to perk his head up and look at Richie with a quizzically amused expression. 

“I’m alright,” he said with a chuckle, “but let’s stay on the topic of your visit, hm?” 

“Sure, sure. Of course.” Richie nodded as the doctor, still smiling slightly, typed a bit more before rolling on his stool over to him. Richie was still leaning against the table now with his hands braced behind him. He inhaled sharply as the doctor wheeled himself right up in front of him, and those big, doe eyes looking up from that angle had Richie licking his lips in a lust filled response. It was all he could do not to whine like a puppy at the myriad of dirty images that flashed before his eyes with the man in that position. 

His filth clouded mind almost made him miss the doctor’s next words. “I’m gunna need you up on the table for me.” 

Richie pulled out of his reverie fast enough. “Oh, uhh...right.” He pulled himself onto the table as the doctor also stood, and from here the height difference dissipated leaving them almost eye to eye. 

“I’m just going to get some preliminary assessments first like breathing, heartbeat, reflexes; nothing you should be that unfamiliar with.” Although he periodically would look around for certain equipment or glance at Richie’s chart, for the most part his gaze would focus right back to Richie; looking deep into his eyes in a very personal and genuinely caring gesture to try and alleviate some of the nervousness and apprehension he could feel from the comedian. 

Richie had never really felt this kind of level of compassionate acumen from a health care professional before, least of all from one he just met, but it was quite refreshing and it did put him much more at ease. 

He started to settle back a bit in a more relaxed state, until the gorgeous doctor maneuvered back into his personal space as he took the stethoscope Richie hadn’t even seen him grab off from around his neck. 

“Is it okay if I check your breathing?” Richie nodded as words seemed to escape him at the moment, and then his breath hitched when the doctor’s beautiful hands started moving toward the hem of his Ramones hoodie. “I’m...gunna need to-” 

Richie, ever the impetuous one, swiftly just pulled his sweater and subsequent undershirt off altogether and sat them next to him on the table. He gave a slight, cheeky grin when the doctor’s beautiful lips parted slightly and his eyebrows raised in, what Richie hoped was, a startled yet intrigued state of surprise and not utter disgust. The sweet little blush and soft smile worn on the doctor’s face immediately after Richie’s stripping (not to mention the subtle hungry gaze directed at the comedian’s newly exposed skin) suggested the former. 

The doctor shook his head with an incredulous smile and placed the stethoscope’s ear pieces in. “Seems like you overcame your hesitation rather quickly.” He picked up the chest-piece and maneuvered around to hold the diaphragm to Richie’s back. 

“Well uh, what can I say? ...You got that ‘bedside manner’ down perfectly there, Doc.” 

“Ok I need you to stop talking for a minute.” The doctor spoke so much closer, it seemed, to Richie’s body as he held the medical instrument to his back. The comedian parted his lips slightly in preparation to apologize for running his unfiltered trashmouth when this guy was clearly just trying to do his job and most likely didn’t need some douchebag cracking jokes, when the man suddenly placed his other hand firmly on Richie’s chest. “And my name’s Eddie, by the way.” 

That intimate admission felt like it was breathily spoken right against his ear, and that warm puff of air fluttered down his neck and mingled with the heat from Eddie’s hand on his chest and the proximity of his body so close; the sheer temperature increase just from how close he was had Richie stifling an embarrassing whine. He did, however, let out a sharp gasp as he looked from the doctor’s ( _Eddie’s_ ) hand on his body up to his face and those gorgeous deep, brown eyes. He gulped as he tried to focus on Eddie’s words and not let his eyes flutter in sheer pleasure. 

“Can you breathe a little deeper than that for me?” 

The tone of the question sounded so much deeper and sultrier, though that could’ve just been Richie’s wishful imagination. Nonetheless he tried to regain his composure and will away the growing flush on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” 

The doctor nodded and kept his hand still on Richie’s chest as he moved the diaphragm around to a few different spots on his back. Richie kept his face forward and tried to just focus on breathing slow and deeply. He closed his eyes at one point as his carnal desires would not let him forget that sexy Doctor Eddie still had his hand on Richie’s chest and was now even moving it slightly; softly sliding it in small increments to different spots on his upper torso, probably feeling for something physiologically important but also in a way Richie could dreamily interpret as caressing. 

“That’s good.” Eddie said airily, again with that deep, sultry timbre, and when Richie opened his eyes to turn and look at him, his stoic expression bellied the dark pools of pruriency those soft, brown eyes had become. Richie licked his lips again as their heated stare seemed to last a lot longer than the minute or so it took for Eddie to bring the bell of the stethoscope around to Richie’s chest and place the diaphragm over his heart. He kept trying to keep his breathing deep and slow, unlike the rapidly increasing pace of his heart which was, in his mind, entirely this gorgeous doctor’s fault. “Your heartbeat seems a little fast, any underlying medical issues I should know about? Or are you just nervous?” 

Richie swore he could make out the tiniest little smirk at that last remark, and he snickered with a shrug of noncommittal as he wanted so badly to grab Eddie’s face, crash his lips to his, and show him first hand the effect he was having on more than just his heart rate. Luckily the casual pants he was wearing were just baggy enough to hide the other growing ( _pun intended_ ) issue developing. 

“Ok, take your pants off please.” 

_'You gotta be fucking kidding me._ ’ Richie’s eyes went wide and he did a double-take at the request he was sure he couldn’t possibly have heard. “I’m sorry, what?” 

There was that almost imperceptible smirk again. “Your breathing and heart rate seem fine; I need to check your reflexes now. I can give you some privacy and have you change into a hospital gown if you’d be more comfortable.” 

“No no, uhh...” Richie began to blush again as he swiftly looked down and around at himself, trying to process the request and contemplate quickly on how he was possibly going to be able to hide the obvious boner tenting his pants. _'Oh fuck! This guy’s totally gunna be able to see how hard I am and think I’m a total fucking pervert!'_ Despite his inner panic, he slid down off the table and began undoing his belt. “In for a penny, eh Doc?” 

For what it was worth, Eddie smiled softly at him, no doubt trying to ease his anxiety and trepidation. Richie, however, didn’t really have a chance to appreciate the attempted assuaging while he was looking down at his trembling hands trying to undo his fly. Once his pants were laid in a heap on the floor, he hopped back up on the table. Eddie had retrieved the reflex hammer and walked back up to Richie, this time almost standing between his spread legs. Richie’s forearms and hands did their best to conceal the blatant hard-on he was sporting, but if Eddie had noticed he made no comment about it, which Richie was grateful for. 

Eddie began the reflex exam; tapping different parts on his knees. He seemed to be happy with the results he was getting from the tests, and the whole clinical aspect briefly gave the sexual tension (and Richie’s arrant lustful ache) some respite, until Eddie suddenly placed his other hand on Richie’s leg. The touch was soft yet purposeful, and Richie’s startled gasp at the abrupt move seemed to go unnoticed by the doctor as his focus remained on his current task. 

Richie closed his eyes as he tried to calm his racing libido. His hands were clenching the portion of the cushioned exam table between his legs so tight there were definitely going to be fingernail indents left. Although seriously struggling, he still felt he had a handle on the portrayal of his outward obvious arousal, that is until Eddie’s thumb started stroking his skin. Richie bit his lip as the hand Eddie had on his leg started caressing ever so slowly and softly up from his knee, and when it moved to the warm, fair skin of his inner thigh, Richie couldn’t hold back the quiet yet audible whiney moan that escaped. 

The proud smirk on Eddie’s face as he looked up at Richie couldn’t be seen by the man as his eyes were still shut tightly from some combination of titillation and embarrassment. “I’m sorry, am I hurting you?” 

Richie vigorously shook his head with an ‘Mm mmm’ as he heard Eddie move slightly to place the hammer down on a small table nearby and pick up his chart. He finally opened his eyes to see that hungry gaze boring into his own as he tried to control his breathing. 

“Well everything seems normal,” Eddie broke their heated gaze to scribble something down on Richie’s chart. “But I am a little concerned with some of the results from your blood test.” 

Richie’s brows raised in mild unease. He was sort of hoping the visit wouldn’t be over just yet; wanting desperately to continue spending time with Eddie in this strange, sexually heated interplay they had begun, but any serious medical issues or tests hadn’t really crossed his mind. His mental high quickly dropped back down to reality and he began to worry a bit, hoping no formidable problems were about to be exposed. 

“When was your last prostate exam?” Eddie’s stoic resolve was seriously being tested as he nearly burst out laughing at the look of shock, confusion, and admittedly hopeful desire on Richie’s face. His once again flushed cheeks and parted lips attributed to his stupor juxtaposed the lust blown pupils of his eyes, and Eddie couldn’t resist the saunter back to the man on his table. 

Richie tried to register the question and respond with a semblance of coherence. “M-my wha-...uhh... What?” 

Eddie was back standing almost against Richie looking just as hungrily into his eyes, although he seemed to be having much more fun riling the other man up. “A prostate exam,” he said with a coy smirk. 

The comedian shook his head slightly to try and clear his racing thoughts of mingled terror and arousal. Once his sex addled brain finally caught up, he was able to decipher Eddie’s facial gestures more clearly and he noticed the hesitation of his hands moving towards Richie’s legs, like they were itching to touch him. His brow was slightly knitted like his brain was trying to process something arduous just like Richie’s was. _‘Okay. Maybe this guy isn’t just fucking with me...’_

“I mean...it’s not urgent, if that’s not something you’d be comfortable with-” 

_‘Oh fuck!’_ Richie grabbed the doctor’s hands as he started pulling away. “No! ...I mean, uh...” 

Eddie looked startled for a minute at the abrupt gesture, but his smile broke through as the grip Richie had on his wrists softened and he instinctively pulled the other man closer to where he was practically between his legs. “I mean, this tour is pretty important. My manager would kill me if I left without getting a clean bill of health, and I trust your judgement, Doc.” 

Richie nearly swooned at the adorable flutter of Eddie’s eyes as he looked down with the cutest, shy smile he had no idea this cocksure, sexy doctor could even invoke. “Well it is a fairly routine procedure, you’re probably due for one.” 

Richie smiled with his eyebrow raised almost in a challenging gesture, and for a moment his nerves dissipated as his brain filled with a myriad of salacious images and activities starring his sexy doctor. The modest display from the medical professional was quickly replaced with the lothario Richie had been more familiarized with once Eddie had procured the go-ahead he needed; that the comedian was still just as into their lascivious little game and very much onboard with whatever Eddie wanted or planned to do. 

“So...how do you want me?” Eddie almost rolled his eyes at Richie’s corny question and added eyebrow wiggle, and had definitively decided not to go easy on him. 

“You can finish taking your clothes off, then I want you to stand facing the exam table with your arms braced on it.” 

Richie didn’t think he could get any harder from just a pretty innocuous command, but the way Eddie looked at him and that tone that didn’t seem like they could come from this small, unassuming twunk made Richie feel like he could probably get him to do anything. He slid back down from the table, the height difference now more apparent as Eddie backed up only minutely to give Richie some room to remove his boxers and turn around. Once the heat Richie could feel from the doctor’s lustful stare dissipated as Eddie walked away, he could feel the nervousness coming back. Being so exposed and on display in such an odd and public setting made his heart beat quicken. He wouldn’t really ever consider himself “kinky”, so the scenario in itself wasn’t doing much for him, it was Eddie and his directions and the thought of him touching Richie so intimately that was making him ache with need. 

Eddie came back after retrieving something and Richie began to look behind himself to see what he was doing back there when the doctor held his shoulders firmly and knocked him down from bracing himself on his hands to leaning on his forearms. “No,” Eddie spoke deeply next to his ear, “Like this.” He gasped in surprise but the sound quickly became a soft moan as Eddie slid his hands from where they were to down Richie’s back, stroking his thumbs tenderly against his hips and the flesh just above his ass. 

He really wanted to toy with Richie and make this as torturously mundane and clinical as possible until the comedian couldn’t stand it and began begging Eddie for more, but he just couldn’t resist an indulgent touch to that enticing, fair skin. He got back into character and popped open the warm jelly to coat two fingers. “Spread your legs for me.” 

_'Oh God. How could a dumb, simple sentence sound so fucking hot!?’_ Richie mentally quipped as he heavily breathed out and opened his stance. He hung his head and bit his lip as Eddie placed his other hand back between Richie’s shoulder blades to push him down further until his ass was more or less sticking out like a wanton whore. The thought of how he must have looked should have felt humiliating, but Richie was so hard and desperate to have Eddie on him, in him, commanding him; he didn’t even care. He wanted the man in any and every capacity and the desperation kept pushing him until he finally felt Eddie’s one hand grabbing his left cheek and firmly pulling it open as the forefinger of his other hand stroked a warm substance over his hole. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out. “This, um...this isn’t gunna...hurt, is it?” 

Eddie smiled and leaned his body closer over the other man to ghost his warm breath over Richie’s neck. “Not if it’s done correctly.” He received a small shiver and breath hitch from the comedian as he spoke against his skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

Richie huffed out a little laugh before the soft swirl and push of Eddie’s finger caused another gasp to escape. He felt the hand grabbing his cheek squeezing then caressing the pert flesh with his thumb, and the combined sensations flowed through Richie’s body like electricity. 

“Just relax.” Eddie tried to soothe the unavoidable tension one’s muscles always held during these procedures, but the added sexual tension and pent up desire made Richie exceptionally tight. He thought the sensual touches and heated words (along with his own intense arousal he hoped Richie could feel) might help loosen him up, in more ways than one. 

When he was able to slip his finger inside Richie seemed to hold his breath, and as he began to slide it shallowly in and out Richie exhaled with an added whine. Eddie smiled to himself at how responsive Richie was already and how gorgeous he looked bent over in front of him with his fair skin tinged pink and sweat beginning to bead on it. He pushed a little firmer and as his finger slipped all the way in, he added a bit of a twist and Richie let out a much louder, high pitched whine that had Eddie biting his lip to keep his own groan less audible. 

“ _Ughn!_ ...H-holy shit...” Richie’s hands clenched as he let out more embarrassing noises due to the incredible sensations from Eddie’s ministrations. “Oh fuck...d-do that again...” 

“Does that feel okay?” The doctor was quite proud he was still able to hold up this level of impudence with the effect of Richie’s noises, body, and the feel of his hot, tight insides gripping Eddie’s finger. Richie nodded with laboured breath as he kept up the movement; pulling his slick finger out slowly before rubbing the puckered entrance and then pushing back in with a twist and crook of his digit. “Think I could add another one?” 

The resounding groan seemed like enough of an answer, and Eddie quickly added more jelly to his fingers before pressing them firmly against Richie’s hole. He pushed again slowly, making sure not to hurt the man beneath him, and as they slipped back in Richie spread his legs out wider almost in invitation. Eddie moaned in approval as his wet fingers worked in against the slight resistance, and his other hand smoothed up along Richie’s lower back and around to his side, hips, and upper thigh. Both men seemed to forget the game they had started and were both lost in the pure blissful heat engulfing them, and their interaction gradually became more and more intimate until their breathy gasps and moans were in sync. 

Eddie hadn’t anticipated being this affected and turned on by touching and fingering this geeky, gangly, gorgeous dork, and Richie certainly had no idea having someone’s fingers inside you could feel so amazing, even if those fingers belonged to the most unassumingly sexy doctor he’d ever seen. However, the way Eddie’s fingers moved next had Richie nearly howling. 

Being a doctor and also a gay man with the knowledge, interests, and proclivities that both those titles come with, Eddie knew exactly how to use his fingers in a way that would be wholly unscientific and any findings completely useless in any academic applications, but would render his partner an incoherent mess of lewd noises, pleas, and an utter betrayal of their lucid selves. He never wanted to prove this particular skill set out on anyone more than the beautiful, endearing, and enthusiastically willing man currently bent over in front of him awaiting the doctor’s next move. 

His two fingers slipped back in once more with a slight added force, before Eddie straightened back up a bit and maneuvered his body from the height difference to be able to twist his hand smoothly; palm facing down to press firmly against Richie’s balls and stroke the thumb of that hand down his sensitive perineum. He crooked his fingers and dragged them as best he could through the tight grip of the comedian’s anal heat and pressure. He did that a few times; pushing those fingers in with gradual purpose and force, then dragging his flexed fingers down and out slowly and deliberately. 

Richie was a shaking, pleading mess by now, but Eddie wanted to seriously take this guy over the edge, and the way the comedian was moaning, groaning, whining, and sobbing from ecstasy he knew he didn’t have to do much more to get the man coming with the greatest orgasm of his life. 

Those expert fingers that curled and were now pressing and rubbing against Richie’s overly sensitive G-Spot finally had the man whimpering and biting the inside of his upper arm to soften some of the pornographic noises he was emitting. He couldn’t hold off much longer, and to be honest, neither could Eddie. 

Richie’s left arm reached out forward from its mirrored position to his right (which was still bent at the elbow and supporting his tensed but bowed over body) and grabbed the other end of the exam table to clench into the thin padding; white-knuckling the material as badly as his right hand had still been doing on and off to his own fist and the gossamer paper sheet laid out beneath him. 

“ _Ughnn_ ...Oh fuck!... _Eddie_ -” Richie was practically drooling now, and his guttural growls and rough, carnal commands that were sending Eddie into his own hazy realm of pure, lustful craving were driving him mad and he had never been so hard and aching in his life; but it was ultimately that soft, needy whine of his name said so candidly and intimately that had the doctor lean closer over Richie’s body and gasp out a truly embarrassing and involuntary moan and whimper of his own. 

It was as if his body was moving against his control (not that he’d be objecting necessarily to said movement) in an almost involuntarily needy pull to get even closer to the man below him. He had never felt this kind of attraction to anyone before, so much so that every fiber of his being was craving every slight touch and inch closer to being as closely connected to the other man as possible. 

“ _God_...” Eddie softly breathed against the back of Richie’s head, “You sound so fucking good.” His mouth followed the trail of sweat down through his curls to behind the comedian’s ear where he licked and nibbled softly before mouthing gently at the light stubble of his jaw. Richie had turned his face to the side as his whole upper body and face were practically pressed against the table and the mostly ripped paper on top. Eddie wanted to be able to contemplate if kissing Richie would seem too intimate and crossing a line before he made a move to, but his lustful wants had essentially decided for him and he continued licking and mouthing expertly along Richie’s jaw and cheek to the side of his mouth where his tongue flicked seductively over the comedian’s lips. 

Eddie’s hands and fingers had still never stopped all through this, and Richie had finally pushed his head of sweat-matted hair into the table before pleading once more with the doctor. “Eh-Eddie...I’m gunna come – _fuck_ – just...please let me come...” 

Eddie wanted that too, he very much wanted to come himself as well as see and feel and hear just how incredibly beautiful he knew Richie would be when he came, but he also knew he could finish this with just his fingers. He didn’t know how familiar the comedian was with that act or if he had ever done it before, but he certainly wanted to try. “ _Mmm_ , you feel so good, Rich...” 

Richie gasped out another moaned whimper at the statement and at Eddie saying his name, especially like that. He was so pent up and desperate to come, but he thought he might really be able to go on forever like this if Eddie would never stop touching him or talking to him like that. 

“I want you to come on my fingers, Rich... Think you can do that?” 

Richie nodded his head as he bit his lip with another high-pitched moan. He really just wanted Eddie to touch his dick or let him jerk himself off or something, he didn’t even think he’d be able to come just from the fingering even with the clear expertise involved, but he was either too far gone or too trusting in Eddie’s abilities to voice his concerns. 

With Richie’s desperate authorization, Eddie crooked his fingers again and gave a few more twists as he pushed and pulled in and out. Finally angling his hand in just the right way that each purposeful thrust had his fingers caressing then stopping with a full press hard against his prostate making the gland’s nerves spark and fire sending the most intense wave of pleasure shoot out through Richie’s whole body. 

“ _Ooh!_ Oh God, fuck!...F-fuuh-…" Richie came harder than he could ever remember, accompanied by some sexually anguished sounding sobbing and a loud strew of nearly incoherent profanities. 

The delicate fingers of Eddie’s left hand lightly ran down Richie’s blushed and slightly sweaty back as the man’s now completely spent body was flush to the table. He soothed and caressed his body affectionately, trying to softly and warmly comfort him and slowly bring him back from his overwhelming high. 

Richie’s laboured breathes and adorable whimpering noises that one might hear from the pleasant dreams of the person sleeping next to them eventually subsided. He blinked his eyes and wiped his mouth of the drool that had accumulated there, as he slowly pushed himself back up on his trembling arms and adjusted to the harsh florescent lights of the exam room again. He let out a soft breath when Eddie finally removed his fingers, but left his other hand firmly on Richie’s hip to help steady him until he was sure he could balance on his own before swiftly taking off once more to the en suite bathroom to discard his gloves and wash his hands. 

Richie, once again standing yet feeling so much lighter physically and emotionally, picked up his pants and boxers off the floor and slid them back on. He was finishing doing up his fly and went to grab his shirt when Eddie walked back in. 

“Oh...” the doctor stood there looking so endearingly flustered and confused with a box of tissues and a pack of medical grade, sensitive skin wet wipes. “I um...thought you might want some help cleaning up.” He walked slightly hesitantly back over to where Richie still was, now back again leaning his side against the exam table with a cheeky smirk. “I mean of course you could clean up by yourself if you’d be more comfortable and I could just-” 

Once Eddie was close enough, Richie didn’t wait for him to finish his thought and instead slid his right hand up his smooth jaw cupping his face and bringing it towards his own in an overdue kiss. Eddie could feel how big his hand was; so much so that his fingers slid into the soft brown hair along the side of his head and his thumb stroked gently over his cheek and then down and behind his ear. That aching heat flowing through his body never really subsided, and a fresh wave had initiated when Richie’s lips still as hungry and deliberate as his libidinous leers pressed to his own. The slow, chaste kiss quickly divulged into a fiery mouthing of licks and soft bites that Eddie’s ebbing sense of rationale wisely impeded turning into the beginnings of an embarrassing lack of self-control, no doubt manifesting into something like him mounting Richie’s statuesque form or pushing him to the floor and blurting out every debauched thing he wanted done to him. 

Eddie hadn’t noticed how his hands had comfortably rested on Richie’s hips until the man finally pulled away from the kiss to smile down at Eddie as his slightly red, wet eyes tenderly locked with his own. 

“Well so much for professionalism,” Eddie deadpanned with a sigh. “I really am a very good doctor, I swear.” 

Richie’s boisterous laugh had Eddie smile even wider accompanied by another adorable blush at the pride of making the comedian crack up. 

“Oh I don’t doubt it, Doc. I think you might be the best doctor I’ve ever had. Well...” Richie feigned contemplation, then finished with a wink. “Definitely top five.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes again as he softly punched the comedian in the arm. The two giggled affectionately, but Richie could see the impending distress slowly being revealed on Eddie’s face. 

He looked down with a solemn sigh and shake of his head. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t cross a line or...” 

Richie’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious!? Dude, that was like, the absolutely hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to me. I mean, it’s not like you do that sort of thing with all your patients...or-” 

“No!” Eddie jolted his head back up to look squarely at the other man. “No of course not! I would never...I mean, you just...I wasn’t expecting to walk into my office and see this gorgeous guy right there, and I kind of noticed the way you kept looking at me...” 

Richie listened while nodding and adding the occasional cheeky smirk or shrug. “Well lucky for me then, huh.” 

Once again Richie was met with a groan as reply. “I’m never usually this...impulsive,” Eddie muffled through the hands on his face. He slowly peeked through his fingers, then dropped his hands a bit to continue raking his eyes over the man in front of him. He sighed again with what Richie deciphered as frustrated, inadmissible thirst as he was still incredibly hard but felt he might have gone too far already and was willing to just take care of the matter alone later if Richie would just forget about what happened and leave. ‘ _Is that really what I want? I might never see him again. I don’t want him to go. I want..._ ’ 

While Eddie’s quick and vexing inner conversation was going on, Richie stepped back into the man’s personal space. His hooded eyes roamed over Eddie’s body and he licked his lips before his intense stare locked on to Eddie’s own. The doctor parted his lips slightly in a soft and shaky inhale as he looked back up at Richie with adorably innocent and resigned longing, before his expression quickly turned to one of seeming annoyance. 

“You know, this is all your fault.” Eddie leaned back enough to cross his arms in an unconvincing show of defiance. 

Richie’s eyes widened and that mirthful smirk of aporetic intrigue crept back onto his face. “Oh yeah? How’s that?” 

Eddie huffed. “Well those looks you were giving me, your voice, your....” His eyes began to roam back over Richie’s form, still half naked and now very disheveled and ravished looking. “...Your body.” He gulped then inhaled again sharply as Richie (having never really left his personal space) pressed even closer. 

“Aw jeez, Doc. Was I really that obvious?” Richie’s smooth, deep voice and warm breath ghosted over the doctor’s cheek as he moved to nuzzle against the side of his face and into his neck. Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed and his crossed arms slowly opened and dropped to his side as Richie’s hands found their way to the top of his dress pants. “I gotta tell you though,” he said even softer and breathier into Eddie’s ear as the hands continued to gently untuck his dress shirt and slide under. “You got me hard as soon as you opened that beautiful mouth.” His fingers skimming over the doctor’s warm skin and tight muscles, his palms finally pressing against his stomach. “And I was able to have this fucking gorgeous body up close.” 

“ _Fuck_ ...” Eddie sighed with an added whimper as Richie’s questing hands never stopped their movement; fingers stretched out and caressing over his sternum and around his ribs, his thumbs briefly flicking over Eddie’s nipples before sliding back down around his sides and to his lower back and ass. Eddie pulled him in quickly for a hungry kiss before he reciprocated the doctor’s earlier moves and licked a filthy stripe under and up his jaw to his ear where he bit the sensitive skin there before nibbling a trail back down his neck. “ _Mmm_ ....Richie * _gasp_ * _ugn_ , I can’t...” 

“Let me finish you off.” Richie quickly undid the doctor’s belt and fly before sliding his hand inside to hear Eddie gasp out the hottest moan he’d ever heard. 

Eddie quickly ducked his head into Richie’s chest to try and muffle the debauched sounds being forced out of him. “W-we, _ngnn_ _fuck_ ...we can’t. There’s * _gasp_ *, there’s no time.” 

Richie hushed the man’s breathy concerns as he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began stroking with the perfect amount of pressure. “Shh, I got you baby.” 

Eddie let out another whimper, both at the incredible feeling of finally having Richie’s hands on him and the pet name that may or may not have accidentally been blurted out. He rocked into the comedian’s perfect grip as he held onto his bicep with one hand and clenched into his soft curls with the other. Richie’s warm breath and his own pants of arousal fluttered over Eddie’s temple and his now sweat-curled hair, and with how pent up he’d been for so long, it didn’t take much more than a few expert twists and tugs before Eddie was spilling over Richie’s hand and into his own briefs. 

Richie held Eddie close as a few more sweet moans were exhaled against his chest, then he held both of Richie’s biceps and pulled himself up. He breathed shakily as he ran his hand through his now slightly messy hair before looking fully at Richie and smiling. The comedian let the immediate fear and tension of the aftermath of this strange, spontaneous interaction dissolve into his own very satiated smile, before pulling his hand gently out of Eddie’s pants. 

The doctor winced a bit before giving Richie the most hilarious look of horrifying grimace as he lifted his cum covered hand up to his mouth. 

“No! No no no no no, don’t you dare!” Eddie quickly grabbed Richie’s wrist and pulled him slightly over to where the antiseptic wipes were then proceeded to thoroughly clean him off as well as himself. Richie couldn’t help but laugh as the doctor attentively fixed himself up to looking almost immaculate again before helping him with his own clothes. 

When they were finally finished, Eddie looked at his watch to see that not as much time had gone by as he initially thought, but still much longer than a regular doctor’s appointment should take. Luckily it was fairly late in the day and there were only a couple people scheduled after Richie, plus there were other doctors that shared the office and with the kind of money the practice took in, people were used to waiting. 

“So what do you think, Doc?” Richie was pulling his hoodie on and fixing his glasses as Eddie held his chart. “Think I’m cleared for this tour?” 

Eddie gave a soft smirk as he fiddled with the folder in his hand. “I’d say everything checks out, except that sense of humour of yours. I’m afraid there’s no saving that.” 

Richie grabbed his chest and stumbled a bit in mock defense. “Ouch! I’m gunna have to knock you down a few stars on my Yelp review for that one.” 

Eddie shook his head and giggled. He kept looking down like he wanted to say something, and Richie looked hesitant like they couldn’t get the words out. Richie finally nodded and began to walk to the door. 

“When, um...” Eddie finally spoke. “When do you leave? For the tour, I mean.” 

Richie turned back towards the doctor and tried to hide his hopeful smile. “Not for a few weeks.” Eddie nodded with a pleased smile of his own as Richie walked back up to the doctor before pulling him into another softer, more passionate kiss. “And the tour bus has got one kick-ass private living area.” Richie couldn’t help the goofy grin at the way Eddie beamed and blushed adorably at his statement, and Eddie couldn’t have been happier for all that saved-up vacation time. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and general inspiration is from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-b7TO4YcltE
> 
> Please let me know if this is too wordy or if there are things I should change/add/get rid of entirely. **I need feedback!** lol  
> And once again, due to my ongoing self-loathing and assessment of my works as perpetually inadequate, this is probably going to keep being edited and updated on and off.
> 
>  **Edit:** Also, I do have a tumblr and I am following several IT/Reddie Fandom accounts and I might like to post this there but I am still very much a tumblr virgin and would love some help in how to go about doing that (ie: where to post it, how, etc.) so any help would be greatly appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
